


Kuzon Fire Retunrs

by mariola_writes



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Brotherhood, Nothing Smut to Do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariola_writes/pseuds/mariola_writes
Summary: Kiyi is bullied at school. Zuko needs help. Protective Zuko:)
Kudos: 26





	Kuzon Fire Retunrs

**Author's Note:**

> i got this cute idea and i decided to write i hope u like it:))

"Program the meeting with King Kuei tomorrow." said Zuko to his servant as he was walking down the hall.

"Very well, Fire…" The servant didn't have time to finish. A flash of red passed through them, almost knocking them down. Zuko knew exactly who that was. It was his sister, Kiyi. He started running after her. Was she playing a game? Zuko didn't think so. He could hear sobs coming from her.

"Kiyi, wait!" The little girl stopped and turned around at the sound of her brother's voice. Zuko could see clearly now that she was crying. He approached her and knelt down beside his sister. The Fire Lord put a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Kiyi, is everything okay?" She stopped crying and rubbed her eyes.

"N-no." whispered she. Zuko lifted Kiyi in his arms. He started walking to her room. When he got there, he put the girl on her bed and closed the door. He sat beside her.

"Now, tell me what happened." demanded he.

"Well, she started, I was at school today." Zuko nodded. It was her first year in school. Ursa decided that it would be best for her to learn amongst other children. Also, his mom thought that it would be best for her not to share that she was the Fire Lord's sister. Zuko understood. If the children knew, they would threat her differently. He wanted Kiyi to have a normal childhood.

"A-and I heard some bigger kids talking about, continued she, a boy, Kuzon Fire." Zuko's eyes got bigger. He knew Kuzon Fire, or, better said, who Kuzon Fire really was. "They said he was a legend. That he came to school only for a couple of daysand that he beated the most popular kid. They also said he threw a dance party in a cave."Kiyi giggled. "I thought he sounded funny, so I asked the bigger kids about him."

"Uh-oh" thought Zuko. That didn't sound well. "A-and, said she as tears started to appear in the corner of her eyes, they said that I shouldn't even say his name. Because I am a freak. And my whole family are freaks." Zuko clenched his fists. Why must all the kids be so rude and stupid? " I wanted to tell him who my family was, which I did. I'm sorry, Zuko…"

"There's nothing to be sorry for" said he as he pulled her in a hug. "Tell me, what happened next?"

"The kids started to laugh. Except for one. The biggest one came to me and asked me how I could even pretend something like that. That the Royal Family could never have a miserable kid as me. And he slapped me…"

"Oh, Kiyi. Don't worry, I will take care of this. Until then, why don't you go find mommy? I think she's with the turtle ducks."

"Yay! I love you, Zuko!" said she as she was running to her mother. The boy couldn't believe what he just heard. The boy slapped her? How dare he…? But, not to worry, he will take care of this…Oh, how he will…

But, now he had to find Kuzon.

Zuko knocked.

"Come in!"said Aang. Zuko opened the door. The Avatar was on his bed, clearly meditating by his position.

Zuko bowed."An honor to meet Kuzon Fire, the legend himself." Aang sighed.

"You'll never let that down, right? I'm regretting I told you about that."

Zuko rubbed his chin. "There may be a chance. But you need to help me."

"Zuko, I would help you no matter what."said Aang as a warm smile came across his face. The Fire Lord nodded.

"I know. This is why I came to you. Listen…" Then, he told Aang everything Kiyi told him. When he finished, he could tell that the Avatar was furious. Really furious. When he spoke, his words confirmed Zuko's thoughts.

"HOW DARE HE? TO TOUCH A GIRL, AN INNCOENT ONE, TO SLAP HER? OH, HE WILL SEE…! The sound of his voice was amplificated by his airbending.

"Shhh, we don't want everybody to know."Zuko shused his friend quickly .

"Right, sorry, but this is so frustrating! Poor Kiyi!"

"I know, so this is why you'll help me. You'll be Kuzon Fire one more time." Aang nodded.

"Back to school!", shouted he.

Kiyi was ready for another day of school. She got dressed quickly and ate breakfast. She said goodbye to Zuko and started running, because she was late. She didn't want to be.

"You'll have a great day today!" shouted Zuko after her, smiling knowingly.

When she got to school, Kiyi stopped a moment to catch her breath. The lessons didn't start; the yard was full of kids.

"Oh, look who's here! The Royal Family's daughter."said a voice behind her. She turned back and there they were; the kids that bullied her yesterday.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, you're scaring me!" one boy said. "Move, freak." He wanted to push her, but before he could reach the girl a hand stopped him.

"I think you might reconsider." Kiyi gasped. She knew that voice. She looked up, but she didn't see Aang. There was a boy with short, dark hair, and a red headband.

The boy that wanted to push her in the first place tried to free himself.

"Let me go!"shouted him.

"If that's what you want." Aang let the grip on the boy's hand go. The kid stumbled an hit two his friends, knocking the down. Kiyi started to giggle.

"You think that's funny?"shouted he furious, reaching to slap the girl. With a smooth move, Aang cut the boys feet, making him collapse.

"Anyone else who wants to fight?" The bullies started to run. Aang knelt beside Kiyi.

"Are you ok?" The girl nodded. "Who are you?"

"You can call me Kuzon." Kiyi's eyes got big. "Are you Kuzon Fire?"

" Sure I am." She went to him and hugged Aang. The Avatar responded, but pulled quickly apart when he felt a vibration. He turned back, just in time to knock down another boy who tried to sneak on himself.

He then turned to Kiyi. " When you need help, ask your friends. They will know how to find me."

Then, he ran, disappearing into the shadows.

When Kiyi got home, she talked all day long about how wonderful her day was. Zuko and Aang exchanged knowingly smiles, while the little girl was telling them everything.

The Fire Lord smiled. He was glad he learned that violence is not always the answer. But, if somebody will hurt Kiyi again, there will certain be an Agni Kai.


End file.
